


so you're patty's sister

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Damages
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire picks Kate up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so you're patty's sister

**Author's Note:**

> From this anonymous prompt: Smut. Pairing: Kate Franklin / Claire Maddox.

“So you’re Patty sister…”

 

That was it. That was the trigger that set the gun off. Not that Claire was an especially vindictive person exactly, but the look on Patty’s face when she found out Claire had bedded her half sister, well, that alone was enough to convince her to buy the attractive leggy brunette a couple of drinks.

 

No, some sort of visceral revenge wasn’t what drove her, or what inspired her to offer to get them both a room for the night. After all, no one forced Kate upstairs; she most definitely acted at her own accord when she lapped at Claire’s cunt with unprecedented skill.

 

Still, it made the vigorous pumping of her fingers into Kate’s pussy all the more satisfying, and maybe a little more arousing—admittedly Claire had wondered about fucking Patty a time or two, as the obvious tension between the two women had never been something either woman had necessarily hid from, though they never acted on it.

 

For a moment, as Claire sunk her teeth into a fleshy thigh, she wondered if Patty tasted the same as her sister did.

 

Kate was—kinder, smooth around the edges, by no means a fool, but…nicer, less selfish than Patty must have been in bed. Claire decided this, moments later, as she straddled Kate’s face and the taller woman gripped her hips and licked the way she kissed.

 

Yeah, Patty Hewes would definitely not be this attentive. She’d be the type one fucked out of built up rage, in a dark corner somewhere, or against a door as a result of snap judgment.

 

“Hey,” Kate said, licking a wet trail from the swell of Claire’s shoulder to her ear lobe, which she tugged at with her teeth even as she jutted her hips against the other woman’s. “Did I lose you there?”

 

“No, sweetheart,” Claire husked, kissing her way across Kate’s chest, sucking generously at the woman’s right breast. “You didn’t lose me. That was rude of me.”

 

The last Patty related thought Claire allowed herself that night was the possibility of the blonde getting wind of this. And that was sufficiently pleasing. She could then concentrate on more important things, like the leggy brunette that smelled of lavender and brown sugar. 


End file.
